


Strangers in the Fog

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Human!Missy, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: 1895, LondonThe Doctor foils a violent attack on a young woman.All she wants is to be taken home to her landlady, a formidable Glaswegian who would kill to protect her girls.The question is whether the Landlady is more trouble than anyone knows.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Strangers in the Fog

London 1895 

As soon as the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, he was met with a deafening scream.

Running in the direction of the scream, rain squelching on the cobbles underfoot, he turned down an alleyway that neighboured a row of terraced houses and caught sight of two figures at the end of the alleyway. A taller, masculine figure towered over a feminine one. Pulling his sonic up to shed some light on the scene, the Doctor gained a clearer view of the pair; the man- face obscured by a black hat- held the young woman in place with one hand while he pawed at her petticoats with the other. For her part, the young woman looked terrified. Wide brown eyes staring at her captor while a stray curl skimmed over a deep wound on her head. The cut bled deep red and darkened the end of the already copper hair. 

"OI!" The Doctor shouted, Glaswegian burr thick. "Leave her alone." 

The man turned to face the Doctor, a smirk just visible under his hat. 

"I mean it," the Doctor said. "Leave her be." 

The man chuckled, a cold laugh that showed no fear and the Doctor found strangely familiar. The man did at least release his grip on the woman, letting her run to the end of the alleyway where she cowered for dear life between a dustbin and wooden gate. 

"Doctor," the man said, voice cool and calm with a sinister edge. "Must you always be the hero?" 

The Doctor stepped forward, eyebrows pinched together as the man stepped back and the woman whimpered. It was as though they were performing an odd dance routine. 

"You know me?" He asked, perplexed. "How do you know me?" 

The man laughed again, the same eerily familiar laugh from earlier. 

"Oh Doctor, you really don't know?" The man said. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around." 

Before the Doctor could say anything further, the man disappeared leaving the Doctor alone with the woman.

"Are you a Doctor?" The woman asked, a soft irish lilt that signalled the woman was a long way from home. 

The Doctor approached her, arms raised in a movement that he'd found to mean "I come in peace" in every corner of the universe. When he was just in front of her, he crouched down and noted just how young she was- she couldn't have been much older than twenty. 

"I am," he said softly, already eyeing the wound on her head. It was deep and ugly and looked painful. "What's your name?" 

"Anne-Marie," the woman said, more trusting than the Doctor expected her to be. "But everyone calls me Annie." 

"Okay Annie," the Doctor said. "Is there somewhere warm we can go so I can look at that cut on your head. It looks nasty." 

"I want to go to Missy's," Annie said.

"Who?" The Doctor asked, taken aback as his mind filled with purple and petticoats and complete chaos. "Who's Missy?" 

"My boss and landlady," Annie said. "She'll know what to do. I want Missy.Her lodgings are down the road. I want to see Missy." 

The Doctor nodded, holding his hands up to try and calm Annie down. Surely, Missy was a common name. This could just be a coincidence. 

"Okay, we'll go to Missy's. Can you lead the way?"

Xxxxxxx 

Bustling chaos is perhaps the most polite way to describe the East End street upon which Madam Kosch's brothel resides.

Nestled between a public house- The Clockmaker's Rest- and a terraced house in the midst of a sprawling slum, the brothel attracted the attention of London's worst and wealthiest men. Every night, the creeps, brutes and drunks arrived to mix with the unfortunate young women- the type of young women who were other people's daughters- in a lewd melting pot of scandal before returning to their Bloomsbury townhouses. 

The Doctor stood on the corner of St. Martin's Lane and Church Street, he held Annie at her elbow to support her while casting away glance at the downtrodden building opposite them. 

"Annie, this is a brothel," the Doctor said. "Are you sure this is where you mean?"

"Yes. This is where I work..." 

The Doctor looked at Annie in concern. He went to say something when he was interrupted by a cockney voice. 

"Annie! Oh Annie love, what happened to you?" 

The woman, dressed in a worn out gingham dress was at least a decade older than Annie. She looked at Annie with concern and then glared at the Doctor. Annie broke free from the Doctor's grasp and ran into the woman's arms. 

"Josie," Annie sobbed. "There was a man and... I think he was the same man that killed Maggie."

"Wait," the Doctor said. "He's done this before?" 

As the Doctor stepped forward, Josie pulled Annie in closer. "Can I help you?" 

"He's the Doctor," Annie said. "He said he'd help me." 

"We can't afford a Doctor," Josie said as she fussed at Annie's cut. "Missy will treat you. Come on, she's just kicking out the last of the punters." 

"I don't want any money," the Doctor said. "Please, let me help?" 

Josie looked at the Doctor and opened her mouth to talk. Before she could answer though, a response came from behind her. 

Gone was the Cockley twang and in its place was a Glaswegian burr that matched the Doctor's. 

"We won't be paying you in anything. Josie, take Annie inside." 

The Doctor stood stock still, mouth hanging open as his eyes raked over the woman stood in front of him. 

"Missy?" 

Missy blinked, ice blue eyes staring at the Doctor. 

"And who exactly are you, Doctor?


End file.
